Destiny Is Life
by CallMeClary
Summary: "But just because you are not to dwell in the past does not mean it is to be forgotten; no, the past is what shapes us, we learn from the things we once did. But it is up to us how to use that knowledge." Second Place Winner in The Jasper Round Challenge.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Preface;**

Most people worry about dyeing. I'm worried about living, they say 'everyone lives to die', but I just proved them wrong. What I formerly thought was the mortal world becomes the immortal. Is the world coming to an end? Or a new beginning? But the mystery will still lie, what caused such a warm world to go cold?

This is my story, the story of Jasper Ozera, a young guy living in the mortal word, who soon discovers power, fame, and fortune; don't just belong in your 'sweet dreams' but your nightmares as well. This is how I have lived for 17 years, I never knew of any other way of 'life'. It's before my 18 birthday things begin to make themselves known. I realized what I am capable, and what I will become.

I was never a fan of 'Romeo and Juliet'. But as things grew more complicated, as I sought out peace behind books, I began to see the hidden message. I find myself, wondering around, through gardens, and simple walk on road sides, I am searching for my own Juliet, my own fairytale ending, a 'happily ever after', though it wasn't as 'happy ever after' for Romeo and Juliet. But if it wasn't for the story I wouldn't have learned what true love is. True love; your other half, the one that completes your life, the one you'd die for without hesitation, that is true love. When two people are in a relationship for the sexual 'fun' that is not love, no matter if they say it is. Love is something that is cherished, lasting moments, not a 'one night stand'.

I wish I had that knowledge before...before all this happened. But I don't like to dwell in the past, I look toward the future. Why, because you cannot go back into the past you can only move into the future. But just because you are not to dwell in the past does not mean it is to be forgotten; no, the past is what shapes us, we learn from the things we once did. But it is up to us how to use that knowledge.

I am next in line, power will fall, and rise. Life as I once knew it won't be the same. Life and death is in hands of those who hold power; life, on the right hand side, death on the left. How does one choose who lives and who dies? That is what I am here to find out.

This is the life of the dead, how could I not expect there to be cold-blooded murder?

**_Chapter 1: Cinderella_**

Perpetually it was my fault; _nothing _could change my mind on that fact. That's why I'm on this damn flight to _Spain._ My mother and sister were gone, _deceased._ I was alone in this world, some may same I have my father but, to say he belongs I this world, would be a cruel act, an insult to mankind. _My father was the devil sent form below._

"Sir would you like a glass of wine or anything of the sorts?" The flight attendant was most likely in her middle thirties, and not that bad on the eye.

"I don't drink," _anymore _I added mentally.

"Water, pop, perhaps some juice?" She may not be bad on the eye but; God so help me so that I won't cut her throat.

"I'm fine," I replied, letting my impatience slip out, ever so slightly.

"Alright then sir, your meal will come around soon"

_Take a hint, I want to be left alone, bitch!_ And she left, thank you.

The flight, wasn't that bad, _thank you first class, and thank you unlimited black American Express card, love you._

"Logan! Welcome son," My father jumped up, from his seat.

"Jasper, its Jasper now"

"Very well then son, come join us, we're about to have dinner"

"Who's _we_?" I inquired.

"A friend of mine and her daughters, Maria and Alice Dragomir"

I nodded him and followed, we passed many ancient looking artefacts, the place itself screamed _expensive_, but in a subtle way. The stone walls, and marble floors, were so different yet so the same, the old and the new, a perfect blend, of life. _Fit for a king._

Large double doors, led into the dining room; two guards stood at either side, waiting for any threat that made its way inside. My _father_ acknowledged them, nodding, before opening the door that led us into another extravagant part of my _new home_.

A middle aged woman stood up upon our entry, "Mr. Ozera, thank you for inviting my daughters and I to your home," Her eyes strayed to me, "And this is?"

"This is my son, _Prince Logan Jasper Ozera,_" We'll at least someone was proud, _me on the other hand_, I didn't like titles, I didn't want to be a prince, nor the son of a king.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Logan, I am Ava Dragomir, and these are my daughters Maria and Alice," she gestured to each of them.

I glanced at only one of the sisters not very interested, I knew what my father was doing, _he was trying to set me up. Wonderful._

I recognised the last name though; they were one of the twelve royal families:

_Dragomir_

_Badica_

_Dashkov_

_Drozdov_

_Ozera_

_Szelsky_

_Conta_

_Ivashkov_

_Zekols_

_Lazar_

_Voda_

_Tarus_

My _father, _Ava_,_ and one of the sisters spoke during the meal, but neither I nor the other one spoke unless asked directly.

As dinner finished and the final dishes were collected, music played throughout the dining room. A smooth placid ballad, flowing seemly through the air, created a totally diverse atmosphere. I was almost _magic, supernatural._

I watched in the sidelines as my father requested a dance with Ava; they were both flawless, there steps almost synchronized, but their faces seemed _anxious, _for lack of a better term. Like something, was going to ensue, that _something_ obviously brought discomfort to them.

Well perhaps now is my time to.

"May I steal a dance from the young prince?" Looking up, only to see the face of Ava. Just. My. Luck.

"Of course, it would be my honour," An automatic response, I'm here less than a day and I already need to use _automatic responses_.

"You know Prince Logan," she paused thoughtfully for a moment. I gritted my teeth, Logan died a long time ago, Logan died when Charlotte moved on, "My daughters, well Maria really, Alice has expressed no interest in anyone, I'm rambling, I apologise. Anyway, I know there must be many young girls who would love to even meet you, let alone marry you, and I know your father wishes for you to get married soon. Is it in your wishes?"

I shrugged my shoulders, I knew where this was heading, she was going to show off one her daughters and hope that I'd fall in love, marry her, and she'd become Lady.

"Well, Maria is just a lovely young woman, and I say woman on purpose, she is a sweetheart, she can clean, and cook, not that Alice can't it's just that her sister is so much more, I love both my daughters and all, but Maria has always been the special one to me."

I actually felt bad for this _Alice_. The poor soul, almost like the fairytale: _Cinderella._

"Well thank you so much for you time, I best be on my way now, come and find me if you need any advice," God so willingly help me! I hope I never see her face again, or her daughters.

I made my way silently to the door, as previously planned; only to bump into someone.

"Sorry, my apologies..."

"Al. Mary, My name is Mary, and there is no need to apologise, I simply was not looking where I was going,"

Finally actually looking to see who I ran into, my breath hitched in my throat, "The...There...Is...N...No"

She didn't even let me apologise, turning away she walked in the direction of the balcony. _My balcony._

I found myself captivated by her. I watched her vigilantly; I saw the refinement in her step, her fluid motions, the way her eyes lit up. _Truly magnificent. _

She turned around, catching my eye, we stared at each other; looking deeper into the other person, for what felt like days.

I followed her.

_Maybe I can be that knight in shining armour; for my personal Cinderella._

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't the original story that was uploaded to the contest; I have refined it a bit, for a better flow.<strong> If people are interested to see the original I can send a copy, or go to the link on my profile, listed in my story section.


End file.
